Lin Chung
Lin Chung is a human warrior and sharpshooter dedicated to keeping peace in Hidden Kingdom with Big Green. He is one of the main protagonists of the series Hero: 108 and is Big Green's most skilled fighter. As of season two, he is the leader of First Squad. Biography Little is known of Lin Chung's life prior to joining Big Green. However, he was at some point trained by Tien Khuan, whom he regards to this day as his master. During this time he evidently learned of or witnessed Tien Khuan's history, giving him knowledge of such matters as the Sword of Dark Fire and Tien Khuan's alliance and subsequent split with Chiung Ming. Under as of yet unknown circumstances, Lin Chung eventually joined Big Green and was made a member of First Squad. During his days at Big Green prior to the events of Elephant Castle, it is known that he took an interest in wood carving. However, his lack of skill prompted the mockery of his teammates and submerged him in abject depression. It was only by taking a new interest, drawing, that he recovered his self esteem. Lin Chung's life has been far more clearly recorded as of Rabbit Castle, since which time his skill has been of major importance on many missions and adventures. Many animals, including the camels, elephants, porcupines, sharks, crabs, and cheetahs, were convinced to respect humans largely by witnessing his great skills, particularly in the areas of combat, sharpshooting, and art. Shortly after a battle with the fireflies, Lin Chung briefly left Big Green on account of visions he had of Tien Khuan. During this time, he was taught the power of Harmonic Energy, and became skilled in its use. He finally returned to Big Green to help stop the threat of a volcano, during which time he learned of Twin Masters. Shortly after demonstrating the potent ability of Harmonic Energy to counteract Chaotic Energy, he was promoted to leader of First Squad. In Time to Go Home, Lin Chung was inadvertently flung back in time, leading him to meet and later duel Prince Yang Tu. However, due to a mishap involving Yang Tu's peculiar double bladed sword, Lin Chung's Harmonic Energy was split into two streams of Chaotic Energy that infected Yang Tu and caused him to eventually grow into Twin Masters. When the final battle with Twin Masters loomed on the horizon, Lin Chung, inspired by Tien Khuan, discovered the Bronze Giant, which could be created by the fusion of 107 heroes. Lin Chung then set upon uniting these heroes and became the Bronze Giant's de facto head. When the battle drew to a close, Lin Chung led the other heroes in uniting their collective Harmonic Energies, allowing a blast that could destroy Twin Masters. Appearance Lin Chung is tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He has deep-set eyes, a pointed chin, a broad squarish nose, and straight, shoulder-length, thick grey hair that kind of sticks out and covers his ears. He wears a distinctive square helmet with a woven pattern on the front. Additionally, he almost always wears a black shirt with one long sleeve on one side and a cut-away section on the other that reveals half his chest and leaves the other arm bare. On his wrists are studded brown bands, and on his feet, black shoes. He is rarely seen without his purple staff with a red feather on it, this being his signature weapon. In Animals Inside he turned into a charcoal-colored panther with black spots with a greyish belly and black hands and feet. Personality The cool, quiet backbone of First Squad, if Lin Chung's First Squad team members cannot find him, they know to look for him in the bamboo forest where he mediates, calmly waiting for more ammunition to grow. Despite being a great warrior, Lin Chung is not violent, and is very slow to anger, showing it only, it would appear, when his passionately made drawings are destroyed. He is not one who takes criticism very well; in Camel Castle, when his artistic skills are mocked, he withdraws within himself rather than show anger. In Elephant Castle, he does become angry with Elephant King, but merely demands that he apologize. He is very good friends with all of the others in his Squad, especially Jumpy Ghostface, who is his best friend. However, though his cool head serves well to curb the more impulsive members of First Squad, Lin Chung is also known to take his aloofness too far, becoming deeply stoic at times. It is sometimes thought that Lin Chung cannot take a joke, and indeed it was a shock to First Squad when, in Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train, he actually joked with them. Additionally, Lin Chung is deeply spiritual, which sometimes brings him ridicule, as does his obsession with drawing. All of this has led, at times, to alienation with his squad, though in the end, they all respect him highly, and despite being distant, Lin Chung is still deeply perceptive of the concerns of others. And he also seems to be able to guess what others are hiding. Weapons/Abilities *'Bamboo Sniper:' Lin Chung uses a long bamboo staff for his sniper gun and arms it with the extremely sharp ends of newly sprouted bamboo shoots. *'Panther Vision:' Panther Vision allows Lin Chung to see great distances by holding his hands up to his eyes like binoculars; this power also allows him to see actions in slow motion while he moves at incredible speed. *'Masterful Stroke:' This move involves a great leap into the air while spinning his staff. He catches the staff, which propels his full body into a spin, thrusting into his opponent with massive force. *'Art:' Lin Chung is also an artist. He is rather obsessed with producing the perfect painting. In the beginning his art was very poor, though it won over the artistic Camels (this was, however because they thought that it was supposed to be abstract). Although his artistic skills are not up to par when he first takes up the brush, he definitely matures and becomes quite a master. Unfortunately, he is often distracted from battle by an intriguing image that he feels he must paint. *'Tien Khuan's Harmonic Energy:' Lin Chung can create a powerful aura around himself composed of mystical Harmonic Energy. As seen in The Rise of Lin Chung he could stop a volcano from exploding by using his own positive energy to nullify the negative energy created by Twin Masters in the volcano. Using this power, he has the ability to create shields, mystical energy beams, barriers or increase his physical attributes, such as speed, strength or agility to a great extent. It has been shown that increasing his speed is comparable to that of his combining with Cheetah King and Cheetah Queen. However, as seen in Stingray, it takes a lot of concentration and energy to use harmonic energy, as seen when Lin Chung fell unconscious due to wearing out his energy, and had to be brought to the surface of the ocean to rest and regain his strength. *'Balance': Lin Chung can balance on his bamboo staff. He is often sitting on top of it while drawing in his sketchbook. Lin Chung's incredible sense of balance is due to his training with Tien Khuan. *Super Strength- Lin Chung has shown phenomenal physical strength on multiple occasions, able to lift large boulders and shatter them with his punches. *Super Speed- Lin Chung has shown to be fast enough to keep up with a train going over 5,000 miles per hour on foot and throw punches faster than the eye can see in his fight against the Leech king. *Martial Arts Mastery- Lin Chung has, at one point, shown to fight on par with the Samurai Bushido. A warrior who skills are said to be unmatched throughout Hidden Kingdom, by Apetrully. Later on, he was able to swiftly defeat not only the Samurai Bushido, but the Crocodile King at the same time. A feat that Mighty Ray noted he accomplished without utilizing his Harmonic Energy. After his 2 on 1 battle, Lin Chung fought and gained the upper hand against Lady Green, and undefeated fighter who was his last opponent until the tournament was interrupted. It's important to note that Lin Chung himself was also undefeated in the tournament. Gallery LinChungTitle.png Linchungpanther.jpg|Lin Chung as a panther, his spirit animal Linchunghairback.jpg|Lin Chung riding his turtle LinChung&Staff.png|Lin Chung spinning his staff LinChungPainting.png|Painting Hero_linchung_174x252.png|Lin Chung riding his turtle Skippinglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung skipping Linchung3.jpg|Lin Chung skipping against Jumpy Linandjumpy.jpg|Lin Chung and Jumpy battling with ropes Lingrin.jpg|Lin Chung looking sneaky Linchungstaff.jpg|Lin Chung with his staff Linchunggrin.jpg|Lin Chung, giving a toothy grin Linchunghappy.jpg|Happy Lin Chung Linchunghair.jpg|Lin Chung with messy hair Linchungclimb.jpg|Lin Chung hanging onto the sprinkler Jumpyandlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung and Jumpy hugging Linchungandjumpy.jpg|Hugging Linchung1.jpg|Lin Chung smiling Linchung2.jpg|Lin Chung facing sideways and frowning Linchungominous.jpg|Lin Chung, looking very serious Linchungandstaff.jpg|Lin Chung with his staff Linchungnohat.jpg|Lin Chung without his helmet Mightyrayshove.jpg|Lin Chung looking shocked Linchung5.jpg|Lin Chung looking serious linchungarmup.jpg|Lin Chung with his arm up Linpainting.jpg|Lin Chung with his painting Wornoutlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung worn out Linpainting2.jpg|Lin Chung painting Jumpy and Mr. No Hands Swinginglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung hanging on to the pole Sonialinchung.jpg|Lin Chung reassuring Sonia Worriedsonia.jpg|Sick Lin Chung with Sonia looking worried Hangonlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung smiling as he hangs onto the water sprinkler Gotray4.jpg|Lin Chung holding Mighty Ray Turtleray4.jpg|Lin Chung placing a hand on Mighty Ray's shoulder SoniaMightyRayLaughing.png|Lin Chung looking annoyed at Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray laughing SharkCastleSurfing.png|Lin Chung without his helmet with his hair blowing back Linchung7.jpg|Lin Chung raising his fist Linchungdrawing.jpg|Lin Chung with drawing book Linchungliedown.jpg|Lin Chung on the floor, after he fell Panthervision.jpg|Lin Chung using Panther Vision Photo1126.jpg|Lin Chung as a panther Linchungstaff3.jpg|Lin Chung balancing on his staff Linchungandothers.jpg|Lin Chung with the others Seriouslinchung.jpg|Lin Chung looking very serious Shuttlecockkick.jpg|Lin Chung kicking a shuttlecock Cheetahs1.jpg|Lin Chung and cheetahs Linchungcheetahlegs.jpg|Lin Chung with cheetah legs Linchunglookingserious.jpg|Lin Chung looking to the side Cheetahshake.jpg|Lin Chung shaking hands with the cheetahs Wooandlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung with Woo the wise Linchungpaintings.jpg|Lin Chung pulling his paintings of the wall Paintings3.jpg|Lin Chung with his paintings Smilinglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung smiling with Sonia looking puzzled Linchungandapetrully.jpg|Lin Chung talking to ApeTrully Runningwithcheetahlegs.jpg|Lin Chung running with cheetah legs Mrnohandsright.jpg|Lin Chung and Mr. No Hands Fight!.jpg|Lin Chung and the others battling their mirror selves Soniaandlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung with Sonia Throwray.jpg|Lin Chung throwing Mighty Ray Linchungsurpised.jpg|Lin Chung looking surprised and shocked Linchungripping.jpg|Lin Chung grabbing his paintings off the wall Riplinchung.jpg|Lin Chung ripping his paintings, to the horror of the others i.jpg|Lin Chung looking upset over his ripped book Wavinglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung waving Boilinghotfirstsquad.jpg|Lin Chung and the others on a hot day Smiling4.jpg|Lin Chung smiling Soniaandlinchung4.jpg|Lin Chung placing a hand on Sonia's shoulder Sonialinchung2.jpg|Lin Chung with Sonia Mightyray7.jpg|Lin Chung lifting Mighty Ray Turtlecup2.jpg|Lin Chung with the Turtle Cup Linchungandwoo2.jpg|Lin Chung with woo Mirrorself.jpg|Lin Chung battling his mirror self Linchungstaff2.jpg|Lin Chung balancing on his staff in the forest Shooting2.jpg|Lin Chung shooting with his staff ima.jpg|Smiling Lin Chung Paintingturtle.jpg|Lin Chung unknowingly painting the turtles Linchungbook.jpg|Lin Chung with his drawing book Linchungmrnohands.jpg|Lin Chung with Mr. No Hands Linchungdrawing8.jpg|Lin Chung drawing Linchung10.jpg|Lin Chung trying to explain Linchunglookingatapetrully.jpg|Lin Chung looking at ApeTrully Linchungcross.jpg|Lin Chung thumping the floor in frustration Linchungfrustrated.jpg|Lin Chung frustrated Surfingandbalancing.jpg|Lin Chung surfing and balancing Gold2.jpg|Lin Chung with ApeTrully and gold Linchungandapeteully.jpg|Lin Chung with ApeTrully Balance2.jpg|Lin Chung balancing Scenery.jpg|Lin Chung with Jumpy and Mr. No Hands Linchungpaintingthesea.jpg|Lin Chung painting the waves on the ocean Concentratinglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung concentrating very deeply Hairpull.jpg|Lin Chung still concentrating, even though Mighty Ray is pulling his hair Flatray.jpg|Lin Chung still painting, with a flattened Mighty Ray behind him Mightyrayyell.jpg|Lin Chung STILL somehow concentrating,with Mighty Ray yelling Mightyrayclimb.jpg|Lin Chung still concentrating on his painting 3dlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung with 3d glasses Animalhumans.jpg|Lin Chung and the others with animal parts Trappedlinchung.jpg|Trapped Lin Chung Linchungdrawing4.jpg|Lin Chung smiling as he draw in his book Spyholestaff.jpg|Lin Chung spying through the feather on his staff Linchungstaff4.jpg|Lin Chung with his staff aiming at High Roller Hangingaround3.jpg|Lin Chung hanging off the air vent Huhlinchung.jpg|Huh? Linchungmrnkhandsandmightyray.jpg|Lin Chung with Mr. No Hands and Mighty Ray Happylinchung2.jpg|Lin Chung smiling as he hangs on Linchungbook1.jpg|Lin Chung with his book Teethgrit.jpg|Lin Chung looking mad Linchungdrawing9.jpg Linchungdrawing10.jpg|Lin Chung with his sketchbook Linchungbalancijganddrawing.jpg|Balancing and drawing Drawingmightyray.jpg|Lin Chung drawing Mighty Ray Linchung11.jpg|Lin Chung drawing Smiling.jpg|Smiling Lin Chung Staff.jpg|Lin Chung and his staff Cobweblinchung.jpg|Lin Chung upset, covered in cobwebs Staff2.jpg|Lin Chung with his staff Paintbrushspin.jpg|Lin Chung spinning a paintbrush Linchungturtle.jpg|Lin Chung on his turtle, going across the sea Linchungeyesclosed.jpg|Lin Chung with his eyes closed Huh1.jpg|Lin Chung snapped to attention Linchungancmightyray.jpg|Lin Chung and Mighty Ray Faceaway.jpg|Lin Chung facing away Droop.jpg|Lin Chung drooping Whizzround.jpg|Lin Chung whizzing around Balance3.jpg|Lin Chung balancing on one hand while he whizzes around Whizzround2.jpg|Lin Chung whizzing around sideways Nohands1.jpg|Look! No hands! Linchungmap.jpg|Lin Chung with his map Map2.jpg|Lin Chung with his map and one of the turtles Thinkinglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung thinking Ruinedbook1.jpg|Lin Chung looking upset at his ruined book "My... mysterious tree." Rosefinchandlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung with Rosefinch Sonia10.jpg|Lin Chung trying to comfort Sonia Mrlc.jpg|Lin Chung with Mighty Ray Surpisedlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung looking surprised Linchungfrown.jpg|Lin Chung frowning, looking serious Soniapoint.jpg|Lin Chung with Sonia and the others Jumpylinchung.jpg|Lin Chung listening to Jumpy Lj2.jpg|Lin Chung speaking to Jumpy Lj1.jpg|Lin Chung with Jumpy Rice1.jpg|Lin Chung eating rice Staff1.jpg|Lin Chung aiming his staff Linchungpainting.jpg|Lin Chung painting Paintbrush1.jpg|Lin Chung with his paintbrush Flowers.jpg|Lin Chung looking at the flowers Linchungpainting2.jpg|Lin Chung painting Linchung09.jpg|Lin Chung focusing "I have satisfied my hunger." Highup.jpg|Lin Chung in the sky Linchungtitle.jpg|Lin Chung as seen in the title Linchungfist1.jpg|Lin Chung making a fist Blowhair.jpg|Lin Chung with his hair blowing Sharkking.jpg|Lin Chung looking at Shark King Bright1.jpg|Lin Chung being dazzled by the bright light Sharkshake.jpg|Lin Chung shaking hands with Shark King Linchungshark.jpg|Lin Chung with ApeTrully and Shark King Confusedlc.jpg|Lin Chung looking confused Drawing3.jpg|Lin Chung drawing Linchungstill.jpg|Lin Chung standing still with his staff Apetrully2.jpg|Lin Chung with ApeTrully Smiling2.jpg|Lin Chung smiling Drawing4.jpg|Lin Chung with a drawing of Sammo "It was easy... once I planned it out." Lin Chung aka Panther Eye.png|Lin Chung (original name is Panther Eye) intro of the original concept of Hero: 108 Female Lin Chung and Ray.png|Female version of Lin Chung and Mighty Ray Linchungbamboo.jpg|Lin Chung with a bamboo shoot "I didn't know you could eat them." Rosefinchcarry.jpg|Lin Chung carrying Rosefinch to safety Lin Chung Model.jpg Linchunghearteyes.jpg|Lin Chung with heart eyes Alphagirlandlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung holding Alpha Girl Latifah up Photo1750.jpg|Lin Chung as a lady lying on her stomach Photo1762.jpg|Lin Chung as a lady fighting Crane King Photo1761.jpg|Lin Chung as a lady jumping through the air Lin Chung vs. Mirror Lin Chung.png|Lin Chung vs his mirror self Linchung006.jpg|Lin Chung Ms&lc.jpg|Lin Chung with Mystique Sonia Linchung12.jpg|Lin Chung with the others looking shocked Linchunglooking.jpg|Lin Chung with the others watching Mighty Ray Linchungfly.jpg|Lin Chung flying through the air Linchungtienkwannohelmet.jpg|Lin Chung without his helmet, speaking to Tien Kwan Shakehands.jpg|Lin Chung shaking hands with Mr. No Hands Linchungredstaff.jpeg|Lin Chung with his staff Linchungmightyraydance.jpg|Lin Chung with Mighty Ray, dancing Linchungwithbird.jpg|Lin Chung with a bird Mightyrayshoulder.jpg|Lin Chung placing a hand on Mighty Ray's shoulder Speak1.jpg|Lin Chung speaking to Mighty Ray Linchunghair2.jpg|Lin Chung tweaking his hair Jumpypaint .jpg|Lin Chung painting Jumpy Alphagirl5.jpg|Lin Chung with Alpha Girl Latifah Kinchungshock.jpg|Lin Chung looking shocked Linchungbambooice.jpg|Lin Chung with his bamboo staff, about to break the ice Seriouslinchung2.jpg|Serious Lin Chung Launchtubelinchung.jpg|Lin Chung looking down the launch tube Jumpyhold.jpg|Lin Chung holding Jumpy Elderlylinchung.jpg|An Elderly Lin Chung Linchungsmiling.jpg|Lin Chung making an L with his fingers Linchungwithstaff.jpg|Lin Chung with his bamboo staff Bighhandlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung big hand perspective Teethbarelinchung.jpg|Lin Chung baring his teeth Handtothefloor.jpg Linchungstaffbalence.jpg|Lin Chung using his staff to hold Mighty Ray Smilinglinchung6.jpg|Lin Chung smiling LCMR1.jpg|Lin Chung with Mighty Ray Apetruklyhold.jpg|Lin Chung holding Commander ApeTrully Frownarmsfolded.jpg|Lin Chung frowning with his arms folded Duster1.jpg|Lin Chung doing the dusting with a feather duster RiseLinChung88.png|Lin Chung with Tien Kwan RiseLinChung77.png|Lin Chung without his helmet talking to Tien Khuan RiseLinChung82.png|Lin Chung using harmonic energy RiseLinChung80.png|Lin Chung controlling harmonic energy RiseLinChung76.png|Lin Chung leaning against a rock RiseLinChung63.png|Lin Chung looking at Tien Khuan RiseLinChung61.png|Lin Chung sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking at the ocean RiseLinChung65.png|Lin Chung on the cliff with Tien Khuan RiseLinChung62.png|Lin Chung on the cliff Grouphug.jpg|Lin Chung group hugging with Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray and Jumpy Ghostface White Crane Promo 1.png|Lin Chung as a lady hero-108-for-press-7-638.jpg|Lin Chung. Note that the Chinese above the name "PantherEye" translates to "Leopard Head Lin". Lin Chung original.jpg|Lin Chung on top of Crab King Lin Chung original (1).jpg|Lin Chung lifting up Might Ray with his staff Lin Chung original (2).jpg|Height chart of Normal Lin Chung and his older self Lin Chung original (3).jpg|Lin Chung with an ice bowling ball Lin Chung original (4).jpg|Lin Chung with a music note headphones Lin Chung original (5).jpg|Giant hand Lin Chung original (6).jpg|Getting inspiration Lin Chung original (7).jpg|Lin Chung sitting on his staff Lin Chung original (8).jpg|Lin Chung with a afro wig Lin Chung original (9).jpg|Wearing an air force cap Lin Chung original (10).jpg|Jumping rope Lin_Chung_-_I_think_I_have_an_idea.jpg|Lin Chung, with Rosefinch and Mighty Ray "I think I have an idea." Phrases Trivia *He was unofficially credited as PantherEye in the Chinese CGI promo (possibly from the Panther Vision) and there was no explanation of him being an artist. He, Commander ApeTrully, and High Roller are the only characters that had names which were changed. **Interestingly, the Chinese writing next to Lin Chung in the Chinese CGI promo translates to "Leopard head Lin". This is likely due to the fact that a "panther" is a melanistic leopard. *Lin Chung's spirit animal is a panther. *He is classified as Hero: 006. **This corresponds to the sixth ranked Star of Destiny in the novel Water Margin, Lin Chong, whose nickname is "Panther Head". *For unknown reasons, Lin Chung often sits with his eyes closed, as if deep in thought. However, as seen in "Camel Castle", it's shown he is still listening, as seen when Mighty Ray said how awful his drawing was, and Lin Chung snapped to attention. *Also, Lin Chung often places his hand on others shoulders or backs, usually when speaking to them. This might be to show who he's speaking to that's he's speaking to them, or it might be to comfort them. He has done this once so far without speaking in "Animals Inside", when Mystique Sonia volunteered to go into The Spirit Cave first. *Lin Chung's bamboo staff has only broken once, as seen in Roto-Wolves. *Lin Chung is the quietest member of First Squad. *Lin Chung can create amazing artwork by accident, as seen in Shark Castle, but he hates when this happens. Category:Characters Category:Big Green Category:Male Characters Category:First Squad Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Protagonists